


Ошибки старости

by PlainTiger



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Complicated Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mentor/Protégé
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Лейтон лежал на диване абсолютно голый. Рядом с ним — Том, на боку, пытаясь занимать как можно меньше места, и тоже без единого намека на одежду. Ситуация, которая казалась наименее вероятной еще часа три назад.
Relationships: Leighton Baines/Tom Davies
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ошибки старости

Лейтон лежал на диване абсолютно голый. Рядом с ним — Том, на боку, пытаясь занимать как можно меньше места, и тоже без единого намека на одежду. Ситуация, которая казалась наименее вероятной еще часа три назад.

Сейчас, в два часа ночи, горло наливалось едким огнем, но Лейтон сдерживался.

— Вот тебе и фотосессия, — он прервал тишину первым. Том повернул голову настолько, насколько позволяло пространство, и, промолчав, отвернулся. — Скажи честно, ты так и планировал сделать, когда звонил мне?

— Ну да, — промычал Том в спинку дивана. — А что такого?

Лейтон вздохнул, сел на диван и стряхнул капли пота со лба. Он устал. Устал уже давно, еще в начале сезона, и твердо решил, что уйдет сразу после его окончания. И первое, что он делает в своей постфутбольной жизни — трахается со своим, можно сказать, учеником. И ведь оба были согласны, претензий никаких. Только отчего же теперь на душе так хреново?

— Да ничего, просто...

Лейтон тут же пожалел о своих словах, стоило их только произнести. Не хотелось ему выяснять отношения ни сейчас, ни потом, никогда. Прошло и прошло. Двадцать два года парню, не мальчик уже. И себя винить не надо.

— Эй, все хорошо, — Том легонько толкнул Лейтона по плечу. — Слушай, как мы здесь вообще уместились? Тут же места нет ни черта!

Лейтон осмотрел диван и, улыбнувшись, кивнул.

— Захочешь, и не такое вытворять будешь. Но фото с тобой больше делать не буду в ближайшее время.

— Не понравилось? — Том усмехнулся, а Лейтона задело за живое, и усмешка тут же исчезла с лица.

— Ты был мне как сын.

— А стал любовником?

Лейтон промолчал. На душе как всегда скреблись сомнения. Может, и стал. Может, и не стал. Может, ему еще придется смотреть в эти глаза на тренировках и на матчах.

— Не знаю.

У него было время подумать. Хотя бы до утра.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках анонимного феста однострочников в гетто Ногомячесоо: ключ 22 "Put your hands on my body just like you think you know me // Want your heart beating on me, don't leave me hot and lonely".


End file.
